


My Love

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [22]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jihyun Week 2020, Jihyun's Birthday, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun Kim awakens on the morning of his birthday to more surprises than he could have ever dreamed of
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Jihyun Week 2020. The prompt is Birthday for the birthday boy!!!!!

Jihyun awoke on his birthday when the morning light was buttery, the air still stained with the night’s chill, a promise that autumn was nearly on them, and that the days were only going to grow colder.

But for now Jihyun was warm and content, serenity washing over him as the sunlight slid across his face. 

He smiled, reaching to the side of the bed, to where his wife lay, only for his hand to pass through empty air.

And then he realized that not only had he awoken to warm sunlight, but he had also awoken entirely alone in his bed.

Jihyun sat up, his vision still hazy as he scanned the room, the walls still awash in inky shadows.

“MC?” He called, his voice still thick and heavy with sleep. “My love?”

There was no answer, and Jihyun pouted as he fell back against the pillows, wishing she was here beside him. Wishing he could cuddle his wife.

Where _was_ she? Where was his beautiful, enchanting wife? It was early morning still, and he loved nothing more than to cuddle with her when the air was still cool and the light was still soft. He wanted to tangle his legs with hers, wanted to hear her quiet laughter as he told her a new joke Saeyoung had told him. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, feel her arms wrapped around his waist.

He wanted _her_ , but she was nowhere to be found.

Jihyun pouted more, although there was no one to see him.

It was his birthday today, the day he was supposed to celebrate growing another year older. It was the day he was supposed to be showered in gifts and affection, according to MC. But all he wanted right now was her beside him, wanted his arms around her, wanted to hold her until the sun was high in the sky and their room was awash in golden light.

It was his birthday after all, and he figured he deserved that.

Jihyun heard the bedroom door creak open and he sat up, wondering if MC was back. If maybe she had just gone to the bathroom or she’d stepped out for some water.

But when the door opened fully he saw that it was Lucy, their daughter, her hair still messy and her pajamas wrinkled like she’d just rolled from bed. But her sky blue eyes were bright, like she’d been awake for hours.

“You’re awake!” She sang, clapping her hands together and looking utterly delighted.

“What are you doing up?” He asked, pushing the blankets aside to cross the room towards her. He lifted her into his arms, earning a happy squeal as her arms snaked around his neck. “It’s still early.”

She giggled, and Jihyun couldn’t help wondering what was up her little sleeve. Wondering what his eight year old daughter could possibly be scheming in the early hours of the morning.

“It’s a surprise,” she said.

“A surprise?”

She nodded, her expression growing serious. “Yes, you’re not allowed to see it yet, daddy.”

He narrowed his eyes, grinning at her. “Are you sure? I love surprises.”

She laughed again, shaking her head vigorously. “I’m sure! Mommy said I can’t tell you.”

Jihyun hummed. “And do you know _where_ mommy is?”

Lucy shook her head, looking away, but her smile was so broad it belied her next words

“No,” she muttered. “I don’t know where mommy is.”

“Are you _sure?_ ” He asked, tickling her. “Are you sure you don’t know where she is?”

Lucy squealed again, wiggling in his arms. “No! Stop! I can’t tell you, daddy!”

Jihyun sighed, setting her down. “Alright alright. You can’t tell me where she is.”

Lucy crossed her arms, frowning. “I can’t.”

“Can you tell me why you’re up so early?”

She giggled, her frown vanishing as she shook her head again, her unbound hair fanning out behind her. “Nope!”

“Is there anything you _can_ tell me?”

She pointed to the bed. “You need to go back to bed.”

“ _I_ need to go back to bed?” He asked, barely able to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

“Yeah, mommy said you should be in bed.”

Jihyun held up his hands, making his way back towards the bed. “Okay, well if that’s what mommy said.”

“Put the blankets around you too!” She said, running over to grab the blankets, throwing them over his legs as he sat. “So you don’t get cold.”

Jihyun watched as she sprinted from the room, curiosity filling his mind.

 _What_ was going on?

He heard a quiet murmuring of voices not far from the door and he leaned forward, trying to make out what they were saying.

He could hear the clatter of silverware too, and he caught sight of a small shadow against the wall, something large and rectangular balanced in her hands.

“Daddy!” He heard Lucy call. “You’re still in bed, right?”

“Yes, I’m still in bed!”

He heard a snort of laughter and knew without seeing who it belonged to. Knew that the most precious person in the entire world stood just beyond his bedroom door.

Lucy came in first, balancing a tray in her hands piled high with pancakes and fruit. It wobbled in her grasp, and Jihyun had to stop himself from climbing out of bed again to help her carry it.

She set it on the bedside table, looking very pleased with herself as she gave him a wide, toothy grin.

“Happy birthday, daddy,” she said, throwing herself on the bed to hug him.

Jihyun laughed, holding his daughter close. “What’s all this?”

“It’s breakfast!” She said, pulling away and sitting beside him. “I helped make you a birthday breakfast!”

“She helped stir the batter and flip the pancakes.”

Jihyun looked up as his wife entered the room next, colourfully wrapped packages balanced in her arms.

MC smiled at him, setting the gifts at the foot of the bed, one hand falling to her swollen belly as she perched beside him. “ _And_ she picked out the fruit just for you at the market yesterday.”

Lucy bobbed her head. “I did!” She leaned forward, peering at the food, her eyes slowly flicking up to his face. “Do you like it?”

Jihyun chuckled, nodding. “I love it, Lucy. Thank you.”

She beamed, falling back against the pillows.

“Lucy,” he chided softly. “Move over, make some room for mommy.”

MC shook her head. “No, don’t worry about me, I’m okay right here.”

Jihyun tangled his fingers through hers, leaning forward to press a kiss against her face. “But I want you to be closer.”

She giggled, a pink the colour of dawn blooming from her cheeks. “Okay, since it’s your birthday I will.”

Lucy had already rolled from the bed, and she was bouncing on her feet as Jihyun shifted to make room for MC beside him.

“Mommy,” Lucy said, a note of pleading in her voice. “My favourite show is on soon. Can I go watch it?”

MC nodded, smiling. “Of course.”

Lucy beamed, sprinting from the room. “Thank you!”

“You have to pick up your toys afterwards, though!” MC called after her. “We’re having guests tonight!”

Jihyun arched a brow. “Who’s coming?”

“Jumin said he wanted to stop by this evening, and Saeyoung and Saeran said they’d be coming by for dinner.”

He nodded, excitement bubbling in his chest. He would get to spend his birthday with his family, would get to have a big birthday dinner like he’d dreamed of for so long.

It was so wonderful he could hardly believe it was true. He squeezed MC’s hand, pressing his face against the top of her head as his heart filled with sunshine and light. As he felt such a pure, bubbling joy washing over him.

Lucy raced back into the room, and he pulled away as she neared the bed. Her eyes were wide as she held up a small package covered in stickers and glitter. “Daddy! I almost forgot!”

“What is it, sunshine?” He asked.

“This is for you!” She sang, handing him the package. “It’s your birthday present!”

He balanced it in his hands, smiling at her. “Thank you, Lucy.”

She danced on her feet, her eyes fixed on the gift. “You have to open it!”

He laughed, tearing at the messy wrapping paper. “Okay, okay, I’m opening it.”

The glittering wrapping paper fell onto his lap like confetti, and Jihyun found himself holding a small sketchbook in his hands. He flipped through the pages, each one covered in colourful drawings and sketches, each signed with his daughter’s name.

“You drew these?” He asked, looking up after he’d finished going through the book.

Lucy nodded vigorously. “I drew them just for you! Do you like them?”

Jihyun’s eyes burned, and he blinked furiously in an attempt to hold them at bay. “I love them so much.”

She jumped in delight, seeming pleased with herself before she dashed from the room again.

“She’s been working on that for a month,” MC said, pointing to the sketchbook. “She would fall asleep at the kitchen table and I’d have to hide it so you didn’t see it.”

Jihyun sniffed, unsure if he was going to be able to hold back his tears any longer. “I love it so much. I’m so happy right now.”

MC tipped her head back, brushing her lips against his jaw. “I have a few more surprises for you, too.”

Jihyun blinked, watching as MC moved to grab the gifts she’d left at the foot of the bed, handing them to him one at a time.

“What are all of these?” He asked, laughing as she piled them onto his lap.

“They’re your presents, love,” she said, settling next to him again.

“You didn’t have to,” he said, his voice soft as he began unwrapping the first one. “I would have been happy just to spend the day with you and Lucy and our baby.”

MC pressed a hand against her stomach, her smile gentle and warm as she met his gaze. “There is no material thing that I could give that would compare to how much I love you,” she breathed. “But I still wanted to get you a few things anyways.”

Jihyun’s eyes burned, and he had to resist the urge to wrap her in his arms now, to toss the presents to the side just to scatter kisses to her face as he told her how much he loved her over and over again.

Instead he opened the presents slowly, warmth washing over him again and again as each new gift was unveiled to him.

New paint-brushes. An oil paint he’d been searching everywhere for. Books of poetry. A scrapbook of pressed flowers from their garden.

Jihyun set everything to the side, twisting so he could meet his wife’s eyes, already preparing to take her hands, to hold her as tightly as he dared.

But she was holding something else in her hands, an envelope with a cerulean ribbon wrapped around it.

“What’s this?” He asked, taking it from her hands.

“It’s your last gift,” she said, her face painted in rose and crimson as she watched him untie the ribbon. “It’s something a little bit different.”

Jihyun furrowed his brow as he opened it, pulling out a small stack of folded papers.

And his heart stopped as he unfolded them, staring at the bars of music, at the notes that danced across the pages, at the title scrawled in MC’s hand.

_‘My Love.’_

“Love,” he said, his voice shaking as he looked up at her, tears threatening to spill over his face at any moment now.

“It’s a song,” she said, her words little more than a whisper. “It’s a song I wrote for you. With all the love I have in my heart for you.”

Jihyun shuffled through the pages, his gaze sliding along the bars, trying to imagine what it would sound like when it was played, what it would sound like when she brought it to life with her hands and her love.

“You wrote me a song?” He asked, still so very in awe of this gift, of the woman sitting beside him.

She nodded, brushing his bangs back, her fingers trailing down his face. “There are no words that can describe how much I love you, so I thought I’d try using music.”

Jihyun reached up to cover her hand with his, leaning into her touch.

“Thank you, love,” he breathed, closing his eyes as a wave of love and joy and pure, glittering happiness crashed into him. “Your love is the best gift of all.”

She flushed deeper, her face now a fiery red. “I’m so glad you like it, Jihyun. I’m so glad I get to see your smile.”

“It’s impossible for me not to smile, love. Not when I’m with you.”

She opened her mouth to say something more, but then she winced, her nose wrinkling as her free hand fell to her belly.

Worry shot through Jihyun like lightning and he reached out, running his hands over her face and her arms, wanting to help, not knowing how to help.

“Are you alright?” He asked, watching her as her pained expression faded. “Is your stomach okay?”

She nodded, a smile of mischief and mirth arcing across her lips. “I’m feeling alright, don’t worry.

“But you were just-” But Jihyun’s words were cut off as MC took his hand in hers, gently placing his palm against her belly.

“Wait a moment,” she breathed, her eyes full of stars as she watched him.

Jihyun blinked, unsure of what he was waiting for.

And then… _And then…_

His eyes widened and he snapped his gaze up to meet hers, starlight and sunshine and joy spilling from his heart, flowing through him like he was made of light.

“The baby is kicking.”

She nodded, giggling. “The baby is kicking!”

He pressed both hands against the swell of her stomach, entirely enamoured by the little kicks he could feel against his palms.

“Our baby…” He murmured, trailing off as he felt another kick. His vision grew blurry, the world limned in silver as hot tears slipped from the corners of his eyes.

“Our baby wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” she said, brushing the pads of her thumb beneath his eyes, wiping away his tears.

His bottom lip was trembling, and he sniffed as their baby continued to kick. “Thank you, little one. I can’t wait to wish you a happy birthday, too.”

He leaned forward, pressing his face against his wife’s chest, quiet sobs spilling from his lips as he was overcome by his joy. By the pure happiness of this morning. Of his daughter’s smile and the baby’s kick and his wife beside him now. By the sunshine spilling from the window, painting his world and his love in gold.

MC sang quietly, her voice weaving through some of his favourite songs as she stroked circles against his back, holding him tight.

“I love you,” she murmured. “And I want to give you the happiest birthday I can.”

Jihyun breathed her in, his arms wrapping around her as he listened to the song of her voice in the air.

He couldn’t speak for a while, not even as his tears dried on his cheeks. All he could do was hold her, was listen to the beat of her heart and the sound of her singing and the muffled trill of a cartoon theme song coming from the living room. All he could do was savour the morning and the love from his family and the happiness enveloping his heart.

Finally he did manage to find his voice, peeling away to peer into MC’s eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the entire world.

“Thank you,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Just getting to spend today with you makes this the happiest birthday of them all.”

MC rolled her eyes, even as her smile widened. “You’re such a dork, Jihyun.”

“I know,” he said, scattering kisses across her face. “But you love that, right?”

“I do,” she conceded, snorting as his kisses tickled against her skin. “I love every part of you.”

They chatted for a while, tangled in the blankets, swathed in sunlight. MC lifted the tray from the bedside table, resting it on Jihyun’s lap so he could enjoy the breakfast his family had made for him.

And it was perhaps the best breakfast he’d ever had, made by hands that were so beloved.

When he was done MC took the tray, pushing the blankets to the side so she could stand.

“Wait,” Jihyun said, reaching out to wrap his hand around her wrist. “Do you have to go?”

“I’m just taking this back to the kitchen, babey. I’ll be right back,” she said.

Jihyun nodded, loosening his grip, watching as she disappeared from the room.

A thought occurred to him then, and he forced himself to push aside the sliver of melancholy that came with it.

“MC,” he said once she’d returned, tangled in the sheets beside him once more.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Is there anything that needs to be done today?” He asked, feeling silly as the words fell from his lips. Feeling silly for growing so sad at the thought that they had things to be done. That he would not be able to cuddle with her all day.

She hummed, shaking her head. “No, I can’t think of anything.”

“No cleaning or errands or cooking? I thought the twins and Jumin were coming over tonight.”

“They _are_ ,” she said, her smile turning mischievous. “But the twins said they wanted to make you dinner as part of your gift. And Jumin said he’s already prepared a backup in case things go…” She trailed off, her eyes narrowing. “ _Awry_.”

Hope flitted in his chest like butterflies made of gossamer and light. “So we don’t have to do anything?”

“Love, it’s your birthday,” she sang, cupping his face with both hands. “We can do whatever you want. And we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

He covered her hands with his, pulling them from his face so he could press kisses to her palms.

“In that case,” he breathed, peeking up at her. “I want to lay right here. I want to hold you for the rest of the morning and the afternoon. Until the sun fades beyond the horizon.”

MC nodded, letting him tug her against his chest as they both sank against the pillows. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want.”

“I want you to stay with me forever,” he breathed, running a hand over her hair. “And past it.”

“Then I will stay with you forever.”

Jihyun sighed in content, listening as she hummed quietly, as birdsong danced just beyond their window.

And all the happiness he had felt that morning, the joy of getting to spend his birthday with the people he cherished the most, this moment now where his wife was in his arms. It was the best birthday gift of all.


End file.
